


Paperwork's Boring

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [14]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is easily distracted, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Crushes, M/M, Paperwork, Pre-Slash, Reading Aloud, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: And you're a delightful distraction.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Shenanigans [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	Paperwork's Boring

Alastor had discovered the library hidden in the upper floors of the hotel, overlooking the renovated courtyard and had taken to doing his paperwork there instead of his room. Mostly for the view and the afternoon light, somewhere quiet to focus his jumbled thoughts.

Occasionally Angel Dust would join him, the fluffy whore preferred to sit in one of the loveseats near an open window, curled up with his heeled feet tucked under him, two arms cuddling his pig and other arms busy clutching whatever story had gained his attention. Today he was lounged back, book in the air, legs hanging off the side of the seat and Fat Nuggets curled up in his stomach, snuffling in its sleep. 

Alastor had come to enjoy the quiet evenings, they were rare and far between, but he also looked forward to the days when Angel would read snippets aloud for his pig, cuddling them close while he recited Dickens, Lovecraft or Shakespearean poetry in a soft voice that filled the old library with a sense of wonder and mystery. He'd often lose track of his work, and today was no different, too busy listening to the soft, dulcet tones and lilting words, occasionally glancing up from his work to watch as Angel lost himself in his book this evening.

This was a side of Angel he'd never thought he'd find, but treasured for all it was worth, and though he enjoyed it, and wished it could last, he still sighed a breath of relief when Angel tucked the book away on its shelf and lead Fat Nuggets out so they could head to the kitchens to cook dinner. He smiled brighter at the thought of Angels cooking and in his static a merry tune began to play as he went back to paperwork, no longer distracted by a soft voice with a sweet Brooklyn accent.

He did glance up when Angel said goodbye, waving as he watched Angel turn around to leave and felt his smile crack wide and he almost laughed. He'd finally spotted the little heart on the back of Angels head, perfectly centred. He took his spectacles off to clean them, smile turning fond as he went back to signing papers for Charlie. The things you learn in a library.


End file.
